Mazda 323 Interplay 4Door Sedan '89
|manufacturer = Mazda |year = 1989 |drivetrain = |engine = B5-DE 1.5 (I4 DOHC) |torque = 12.9 kgm @ 5500 rpm (93.3 lb-ft) |power = 110 PS (108 BHP) @ 6500 rpm |displacement = 1498 cc |aspiration = Turbo |length = 4250 mm |width = 1675 mm |height = 1375 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Mazda Familia Interplay '89 is a road car produced by Mazda. It so far appeared only in Gran Turismo 2. Other names This car appears under different names depending on the game region. Colors There are eight colors available for this vehicle: * Clear White * Niagara Silver Mica * Steel Gray Mica * Brilliant Black * Blaze Red * Currant Blue Metallic * Honey Blue * Bay Blue In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: This was the 7th generation of the Mazda compact model which made its debut in 1989, and with this model, the 5-door hatchback Astina was added to the existing line-up of 3-door hatchback and 4-door sedan which was available up to then, providing a full set of model variations. Among these, the model named the Interplay was positioned as the top grade model of the 4-door sedan version. The power unit mounted in the model was an in-line 4-cylinder DOHC engine with a displacement of 1.5-litres, and in the 5MT version the spec was a maximum power output of 120ps/6,500rpm and maximmum torque of 13.5kgm/5,500rpm. In combination with the 4AT transmission the figures were a maximum power output of 115ps/6,500 rpm and a maximum torque of 13.5kgm/5,000rpm. The drivetrain type was FF, and struts were employed in both the front and rear of the suspension. Because the vehicle weight just exceeded 1000kg, the drive was quite light. Apart from the sedan grade, there was the InterplayAll caps in-game as opposed to the previous use in the description X, which provided a luxurious range of equipment. In addition there was a lower-priced model with the same displacement of 1.5-litres but employing a SOHC head. There was a minor change in 1991, with the range extending to encompass amongst others a 4-wheel ABS equipped model, and a variable intake system for the 1.5-litre DOHC engine. Although there was no particular standout with regard to the performance figures, the ride quality was improved due to the light vehicle weight and graceful movement. Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased at the Mazda Used Cars Dealership for around 3,600 Credits. Pictures -R-Mazda_323_4Door_Sedan_'89.jpg|A Mazda 323 4Door Sedan '89 with racing modifications applied. File:A2binp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2 File:A2binl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 File:A2binn--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Mazda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1980s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars